The specific aim of this study is to confirm the efficacy of combination androstane therapy with etiocholanolone (3a) and androgens in patients with aplatic anemia refractory to immunosuppressive therapy. The study will enroll a total of 25 patients with aplastic anemia, who have failed immunosuppressive therapy. 3a-etiocholanolone mixed with prednisone and testosterone will be administered intramuscularly for at least 3 months and response evaluated. If at the end of the first 12 weeks, the marrow scan indicates recovery in the absence of a change of blood counts, therapy will be extended another 12 weeks.